Birthday Surprise
by ghostrider95
Summary: It's Tucker's birthday and Danny has a very special surprise for him.


"Hey if it's ok with you and Dad, I was going to head over to Tucker's for a sleepover," said the young half ghost. "Of course, Sweetie! Just make sure you take your phone with you and oh! Did you get him a present for his birthday tomorrow?" Maddie asked. Danny rolled his blue eyes. "You know I did. He's my best 'bro.' He means the world to me, so of course I wouldn't miss his birthday for the world," Danny admitted. "Aww. You're so sweet, Danny! Such a tight friendship. Ok, well you boys have fun tonight!" "Bye Mom!" At that, Danny ran out the door of Fenton Works with a bag of pjs, clothes for the next day, and a toothbrush.

DING! DONG! Danny stood at the door step of his best friend's house, awaiting a response to the doorbell. The door flew open on the 2nd ring. "Dude! You made it! Awesome, come in, come in!" Tucker exclaimed. As soon as Danny stepped inside, Tucker took hold of his hand and dragged him upstairs to his bedroom. Danny closed the door behind him. "So, whatcha wanna do, Tuck?" Danny asked. He looked down and noticed that Tucker still held his hand. Danny blushed. "Um, Tucker? You're still, holding my hand?" Tucker glanced down. "Waaah!" he screamed. "Sorry, I forgot to let go! Omg I'm soooo sorry!" Tucker grew frantic. "Dude, it's cool. Don't get all anxious and panicky on me," Danny rolled his eyes. "That's what girls are for," he chuckled. Tucker relaxed after a moment. "Sorry. Anyway, how 'bout some video games?" he offered. Danny replied, "Sounds good to me."

After a few hours of playing Call of Duty: Black Ops, the two 15 year olds went down to the kitchen to grab some snacks and soda, went into the living room to pick out a couple movies to watch for later, and finally went back upstairs. "Oh man, what a day," Tucker sighed into his pillow on the bed. "Dude," Danny began. "It's only 9:37 p.m. We need to find more to do." "But we already exhausted all of our options! What else is there to do?!" the dark skinned teenager complained. "Well," Danny thought for a moment. "For starters, your birthday is tomorrow, so I got you a little something."

Out of his bag, Danny produced 3 items: an average size box-shaped present, a card, and a small box present. "Wha-Wha-What?! Dude! You didn't have to get me multiple gifts! Even just a card would've been fine! Seriously. You went this far for me?" Tucker just stared at the other boy in shock. Danny rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just shut up and accept them, hmm?" Danny sighed. "But-!" he continued on before Tucker could squeeze in another argument. "You can't open them until tomorrow. Also, I have one more gift for you." Danny gave Tucker a suggestive smirk after mentioning a fourth gift. Tucker grew eager by the mention of yet another gift from his dear friend, Danny, but was confused and caught off guard by Danny's suggestive, surreptitious smirk. "Oh no. What could it possibly be? I don't like that look on your face, Danny," Tucker pouted. "Actually, it's not a gift that's possible to even wrap. It's rather, an 'intangible' gift. You'll see." Danny kept on smiling like there was some sort of inside joke that only he knew.

"This fourth gift I can give you tonight, though," Danny purred seductively. Tucker grew ever more confused and flustered. "Tucker," Danny purred. He approached Tucker who sat on the edge of his twin size bed. He rested his hands upon the "techno-geek's" shoulders and stared down at him. "Look at me, Tuck~," Danny purred softly. Tucker gulped but did as was told. He lifted his chin and his green eyes met with a pair of soft, warm blue ones. That made the birthday boy blush. That look on Danny's face: the way his lips curled upwards at the corners, the smoldering warmth in those sky-blue eyes, it was enough to make the boy's heart run rampant in his thin chest. "Da-Danny?" Tucker squeaked. "Shhh." Danny pressed his right index finger to his friend's lips to silence him. "Don't speak. Just follow along," he ordered. Tucker nodded.

"Ooohh~," Tucker moaned at the sensation. Danny sat behind Tucker, massaging his whole body. His fingers delicately crept their way down Tucker's yellow, turtle-neck shirt and gripped it at the bottom. He slowly lifted it to expose the smooth, chocolate colored skin beneath it. He pulled it off over Tucker's head. Now the boy sat shirtless on the edge of the bed between Danny's thighs. Danny removed his hands from Tucker to free himself from his own, plain T-shirt. They both were now shirtless.

Danny pressed his bare chest flush against Tucker's back and threw his lean arms around his friend's neck. "Unnng~ Tucker," Danny moaned against his neck. His lips traveled up the side of Tucker's neck and when he stopped at the ear, he bared his teeth and gently bit at the earlobe, pulling lightly. "Oooh~ god," Tucker groaned. "You like this, hmm? Oooh~ baby, we're gonna do sooo~ much more than just slow foreplay." Danny chuckled a low, seductive sound against Tucker's ear. Tucker threw his head back and groaned. "Aaahh! Ooohh~." Danny smirked against his friend's ear. He licked down his neck and shoulder.

He slid his hands down the front of the darker skinned teen's chest and began teasing his nipples with his thumbs and fingers. Danny loved it when Tucker moaned in pleasure because of him. Danny moved his hands down to Tucker's pants, where he undid the button and zipper. "Stand up, baby. Gotta get them baggy jeans off those beautiful, lean legs," Danny teased. Tucker stood up, though he felt his knees go weak.

Oh god. The things he can do to me...ooohh~. He has no idea how much he affects me so. God, this has got to be the best birthday gift, ever, thought a very mesmerized Tucker. Tucker looked down to find his jeans and boxers pooled around his ankles. He bit his lower lip hard, trying to fight off a blush but failing miserably. He turned around to face Danny, who was licking his lips. Clearly, he liked what he saw. "D-Dude! Quit s-staring at me like that! You're making me...nervous," Tucker complained. "Relax, Tucker. We're best friends. It's all good here," Danny soothed.

Tucker sat on Danny's lap with his back pressed against Danny's chest. Danny rolled Tucker's nipples between his thumbs and fingers, producing a groan from the dark skinned teenager. All the while, Danny was inside Tucker. Tucker moved his hips around, grinding against the pale teenager. "Aaahh! Ooh! Oh, Danny~. Ahhh!" Tucker cried out. Danny leaned closer to his friend and gently bit the spot where the neck meets the shoulder. Tucker tossed his head back to rest on Danny's shoulder. "Oh Danny~." Danny's hands glided down Tucker's stomach and when they reached his genital area, he began stroking Tucker's dick, while still pushing inside of him. "Oh man~. I th-think I'm g-gonna come, Danny," Tucker admitted, embarrassed. "Then come. I'm not stopping you, babe," Danny smirked. "B-but you're still h-holding onto me." Danny rolled his eyes. "I don't give a shit. If you need to come, by all means do." Tucker gulped. But of course I'm letting him come on my hand because I'm gonna come inside of him, that's why. Hehehe...Danny smirked at his dark thoughts.

"Aaah!" They both found their release together at the same time. Tucker blushed when he felt himself filling on the inside. Danny turned away and whistled, attempting to look innocent, and failing terribly. "Dude! You came inside me?! That's so embarrassing!" Danny burst out laughing. "Well, it was the only way I was cool with you coming on my hand." Tucker rolled his eyes. He gasped sharply when he felt something moist against his dick. He looked down to find Danny sucking on it. "Ooohh~ dude! How far can you go?! Ooohh shit, man! Aahhhh~!" Tucker's breath caught in his throat. "Mmm~." He watched in stunned silence as Danny swirled his tongue around the head. "Aaahh~," Danny moaned. He lapped up some of the come, even. Tucker bit down hard on his lower lip, blushing madly. Once more, Danny sucked, this time deep-throating. "Aaaahh! Oh g-god, D-Danny~. Ooohh." Tucker breathed.

After another minute of that, Danny pulled away, panting hard and sweating. Tucker simply fell back against the bed, exhausted. Danny lied down behind Tucker, an arm draped over the "techno-geek's" waist.


End file.
